There Goes My Love
by Iris Omega
Summary: A songfic from Michelle Tumes'


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They're not mine!  
  
  
  
"You're what?!" Hilde practically screamed.  
  
"I have to go fight again," Duo tried to explain.  
  
"But, but, you were supposed to stay here for a while," Hilde was close to tears.  
  
"I know, but I have to go. Everyone is counting on me to go."  
  
Hilde nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Good." Duo turned to go. "Oh, and Hilde,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will come back, I promise."  
  
Hilde watched him walk out the door. She would miss him very much. He couldn't imagine how much she would miss him. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him go. "I love you Duo," she whispered. "Please come back soon."  
  
Way back in the month of December  
  
Underneath the olive tree  
  
I ran with the waves of the harbor  
  
Washing over my memory  
  
It had been a month since he had left. He had written to her a few times, but that wasn't the same as having him there. Hilde looked out her window at the ocean. "Please come back Duo," she said. "Please come back."  
  
Sweet sounds of your voice stay forever  
  
We were talking through the night past three  
  
Somehow when we're far from together  
  
Your image flashes like a TV screen  
  
Hilde laid on her bed. She kept hearing Duo's voice over and over. "I will come back, I promise." "Come back soon," she implored. "Please."  
  
You speak and I know  
  
My heart beats there goes  
  
There goes my love again  
  
Here goes my heart with him  
  
Love will have no end  
  
There goes my love again  
  
Hilde sat at her table silently crying. "Why does there have to be war?" she asked no one. "Why do you have to keep leaving Duo? Why?"  
  
Way back in the days of the summer  
  
Looking over the sparkling sea  
  
My mind ran to the time when I met you  
  
Love was blind you were clarity  
  
Hilde thought back to the very first time she had met Duo. She had thought he was extremely cute. "No," she thought. "Extremely handsome." She had liked him a lot, now it was so much more than that.  
  
I prayed for a man who understands me  
  
Funny idiosyncrasies  
  
I know you know I'm not perfect  
  
Love smiles on reality  
  
"You are the only one who understands me Duo. You are the only one I could ever love. Please come back soon Duo. Come back so I can tell you how much I love you."  
  
You speak and I know  
  
My heart leaps there goes  
  
There goes my love again  
  
Here goes my heart with him  
  
Love will have no end  
  
There goes my love again  
  
Hilde woke up to a strong knock on her door. She ran to the door and opened it. She gasped.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo grinned. "Hiya! Can I come in."  
  
Hilde snapped out of her trance. "Sure! Of course."  
  
Duo walked in. He smiled. "Nothing's changed."  
  
A silent tear slipped down Hilde's cheek. "I kept it the same, waiting for the day you would come back."  
  
Duo turned around. "Hilde," he started.  
  
"Duo,"  
  
Hilde blushed. "You go first."  
  
Duo took a deep breath. "Hilde, there's something I need to tell you. I love you Hilde. I always have, and I always will."  
  
Hilde stared at Duo. He looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have told you." He turned to walk away. Hilde grabbed his arm.  
  
"No," she said, a smile spreading on her face. "I'm glad you told me. And I have something to tell you. I love you too Duo. I've been waiting for you to come back to tell you. I've always loved you."  
  
Duo grinned. "I'm glad Hilde." He leaned over and kissed her. Then he bent down.  
  
"Duo! What are you doing?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Don't make this harder then it already is Hilde."  
  
Hilde blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Duo looked at her. "Hilde, I love you. And I believe that you love me too."  
  
Hilde nodded.  
  
"Then Hilde, will you marry me?"  
  
Hilde gasped with surprise, and then smiled. "Of course I will Duo."  
  
Duo grinned the grin that beat all grins. He slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you so much Hilde."  
  
"I love you so much too Duo."  
  
And now our hearts will beat in time  
  
You say I am yours and you are mine  
  
This will remain with me  
  
Keep it close inside 


End file.
